A Time of Need
by Jane Glass
Summary: Mello doesn't want to think about the situation. He'll call himself stupid later when Matt's back and when he isn't upset, but he needs comfort...needs to cry...needs to relax into someone's arms. Near just happens to be that person...the person who found Mello in his time of need.


**A Time of Need  
A.N.: A friendship one-shot for Near and Mello when they were younger. Enjoy.**

* * *

The game over screen appears yet again, making Mello groan in frustration. He's been losing since he started playing an hour ago, and not because he's bad at video games either. No, he's usually good, but his mind is occupied and he's just can't pay attention the game long enough to win a level.

He grabs a hand full of chips from a bag next to him on the floor and eats them, savoring the delicious taste while trying to figure out how to better waste his time.

No way will he be able to read in a time like this. If he can't pay attention to his game long enough then there's no way his eyes will stay on words long enough, much less will his brain be able to process the words.

That leaves him with next to nothing to do, and so he stays where he's at on the floor, eating another hand full of spicy chips.

The bag's half empty by the time he hears footsteps nearing the open door to his room. He doesn't leave the door open for people to walk in, but since almost everyone stays out of his room-perhaps because of how harsh he acts towards them-he doesn't see a reason to shut it. Now though, he remembers it's a good thing to shut his door: just in case an idiot decides to walk in his room despite his harshness.

He turns angrily to see the white haired annoyance standing in the doorway. Mello's harsh words never seem to hurt this idiot, but he's still harsh to him for two reasons: One is that he can't help it because Near annoys him to no end. And two is that Mello hopes it actually does hurt him.

Standing in the doorway of the room still, Near lifts his toy robot into view before speaking, "Mello, play a game with me."

Mello sighs angrily, but realizes that he doesn't have anything to do anyways, so he turns to glance at Near, "What kind of game?"

"One that involves toys."

After eating another hand full of chips and thinking it through, Mello angrily throws the video game's controller to the floor before standing up, "Fine, but only because I've got nothing to do."

A small smile forms on Near's pale face, then he turns and walks towards his room, glancing back once to make sure that Mello's still following.

Finally in the almost completely white and rather boring room of Near's that is filled with toys, cards, blocks, dice, and the like, Mello follows Near to far right side of the room where a small town is, made of toys and other items that make the town.

Near sits in his normal position on the floor by the town, sitting on one leg and the other leg's knee touching his chest with it's foot on the floor.

Mello stares at him before lowering himself to the floor as well, but Near suddenly looks at him and says, "You can't wear your shoes."

Mello grits his teeth now, but takes off his boots anyways, then sits down on his knees, "Happy?"

Near nods while picking up a few toys, "Very much, yes."

Mello sighs as Near tells him which toys are his. He never knew he'd have so much trouble having fun without Matt. Or rather, he never knew he would have so much trouble having fun knowing Matt's in the hospital.

"Mello..."

Looking up at the call of his name, Mello exhales as he realizes he had not been listening to what Near had said, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Mello hates the weakness in his words...the pain, suffering, sadness...so plain in his voice, even to him.

"Matt will be okay."

Mello nods at the familiar words, but the words don't help him. Nobody knows for sure if he'll be okay. Not even Mello. He doesn't care though, he'll nod anyways, to shut them up even though they are just trying to help him.

A small hand on his shoulder makes him jump slightly. He's not use to contact of any sort... Instead of snapping at Near though, he keeps his head down, his eyes on the white floor.

Near's soft voice breaks the small silence, "And even if he won't be, worrying won't do you any good. Just relax..."

Kind as the words are, they don't make him any better...but they are logical... He can't change the way he feels, though, and he doesn't feel like playing with toys.

Near drops his hand from Mello's shoulder, then puts a small finger puppet of himself on the floor that Mello's staring at, then he hands a Mello finger puppet and a Matt finger puppet to Mello before saying, "Play with those."

Mello shakes his head weakly, staring at the puppets with distaste.

Near sighs a bit quietly, then holds his up on his finger, "Mello, Matt, teach me how to play a video game."

Mello holds up his puppet of himself, looking tired as he talks, "No."

A moment of silence passes, then Near looks at the Matt puppet pointedly, so Mello holds that one up on his other finger, "...Mello, why don't...we make an trad with...Near...?"

Near turns his puppet to face Matt, "What kind of trad?"

Mello moves his puppet slightly to show that that's the one speaking, "Alright...how about...we teach you if you...bring us five bars of chocolate and five candy canes."

Near turns his puppet back to Mello's, "Chocolate bars, I understand...but why candy canes?"

Mello swallows hard, but continues with his puppet, "Matt...likes..."

He breaks off with a low sob, tears running down either sides of his face.

He allows Near to pull him into a hug, then rests his head on Near's shoulder.

Mello doesn't want to think about the situation. He'll call himself stupid later when Matt's back and when he isn't upset, but he needs comfort...needs to cry...needs to relax into someone's arms. Near just happens to be that person...the person who found Mello in his time of need.


End file.
